Love Suddenly Appears
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: Jewel is Pearl's daughter and Peridot is a Homeworld gem, who finds herself "trapped" on Earth after all her mission failed. What could happen between those two? Would they fight or would they get along? Read to find out! This is a request from lexboss.
1. How It can work

_A.n.:I don't own any character in this fic._

* * *

It was a really busy time for everybody in the temple. Everything happened so fast that the Crystal Gems couldn't even take a break properly from all the stuff that was happening. Jasper, Peridot and Lapis came to Earth all of a sudden and tried to get all the Crystal Gems back to Homeworld. Jasper put all of them into a ship and started to set a course for Homeworld. Steven, and the others were not able to escape from prison because all of them were full gems and couldn't break out of their jails. The Homeworld gems thought that they had won, but the CG still had a chance.

Jewel, a silver pearl, the daughter of Pearl, hid herself from Jasper and the others when they landed on Earth. She was able to go on the ship and release everybody. However, she had to fight against Jasper before being able to release her friends and family.

Jasper thought that a pearl could never defeat her, but Jewel prove that she was wrong. With her Silver Sword and silver abilities, she could poof the quartz soldier and come home with all the Crystal Gems and two new gems.

Peridot and Lapis were not really happy with their new home. Lapis was the one who really didn't like to be on Earth after all her past with the blue planet. The ocean gem didn't like to remember about when she was left behind. But, this was not the only reason why Lapis didn't want to stay on Earth.

Pearl was the reason. Both gems had a past. Pearl needed to scape when her husband was attacked by Homeworld soldiers and Lapis did showed up in the way of Pearl during this part of the war. The ocean gem, before being trapped in the mirror, met Pearl and started to have feelings for the other gem. The only problem was that Pearl had her own feelings for her husband and she didn't want to choose between Lapis or her old feelings. When she told that for Lapis, it broke the blue's gem heart.

Lapis got mad with Pearl and ran away. However, she didn't go so far because a Homeworld soldier thought that she was a Crystal Gem and trapped her in a mirror. But, she was not a Crystal Gem. The only mistake of Lapis was falling in love with a Crystal Gem.

When the war ended, Pearl found the mirror where Lapis was trapped, but she didn't recognized the blue gem on it. Lapis stayed inside of pearl's gem for too long. She got angry that Pearl didn't recognized her, but she was really happy to know that the one she loved was safe.

Peridot didn't like all of the idea of coming to Earth with the enemy, but she could accept the idea of staying on Earth for a while. She started to talk with Pearl's daughter, what made things go easier for the green gem.

A couple of hours later, after a long conversation between Lapis and Pearl, about their complicated past, both of them announced that they were together. Pearl said that it was already time for them to move on and to forget the bad things from the past. It was time for Pearl to erase her bad memories from the day that Jewel's father was defeated by Jasper and her army of quartz soldiers. And it was time for Lapis to accept what happened and try to get over it.

Jewel was more than happy to see her mother happy again and the others, mainly Steven, congratulated both gems for the new step on their lives.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Pearl is in the living room cleaning with Lapis, Garnet and Amethyst, while Steven is in the kitchen cooking something for everybody to enjoy. Even if he doesn't need to eat, he really likes to cook, just as Pearl and Jewel.

Pearl decides to sit on the couch for a little bit and Lapis does the same as her girlfriend.

"Where do you think Jewel is?" Pearl asks.

"She is probably with Peridot." Lapis laugh. "Those two don't stop talking with each other." She hugs Pearl.

"I hope Jewel is okay. I don't really know if Peridot is really in our side." Pearl places her head on Lapis's shoulder.

"She is 5 thousand years old, my dear." Lapis laughs. "I guess she knows how to take care of herself."

Pearl looks at the window and at the ocean.

* * *

 **On The Beach**

"So, my mom ran away from Jasper and her soldiers." Jewels tells, while walking on the beach with Peridot next to her.

"Wow… that was really brave." Peridot says.

"Yeah… I wish I could be as brave as her."  
"Are you kidding me?" Peridot stops and looks at Jewel. "You defeated Jasper all by yourself! You are as brave as her."

"If you think…" She sits on the sand and looks at the ocean. Peridot sits right next to the silver pearl.

Peridot takes a deep breath. "I didn't meet her properly yet."

"That is true… I am gonna do something about it later." Jewels gives a smile to Peridot.

Jewel takes a deep breath. "Tell me Peridot… Why didn't you run away when we landed on Earth?"

Peridot looks at her feet and after she looks at the sky.

"Well… where could I even go? I don't know anything about this place… Well, I do have my screen, but... I wouldn't rest too long by myself." Peridot looks at Jewel, who continues looking at the ocean.

They stay in silence until Jewel starts to laugh. Peridot looks at her confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I am just imagining… how it would be if you had decided to run away."

"Why is it funny?" Peridot arches an eyebrow.

"Garnet would run right behind you with my mom and Amethyst." She laughs more. "It would be funny to see you screaming."

"Alright…" Peridot looks at the other direction.

A few minutes later the place stay quiet again and they enjoy the breeze on their face.

"It is really good to have you around here." Jewel suddenly says.

Peridot looks at her and blushes. "W-why?"

"Well…" Jewel places her knees next to her chest. "It was a time since I've had fun like this." She smiles. "Thanks… you know, for staying…"

The green gem looks at the blue hair of Jewel. "Y-you are welcome."

Jewel looks at Peridot and reaches eye to eye with her. Peridot smile ungainly.

The silver pearl touches Peridot's shoulder. "You are really a good friend, Dot." She says and Peridot melts.

"Y- you too, J-Jewel." Peridot suddenly looks at the ocean, making the pearl laugh softly.

Peridot realizes at that very first moment that something started to grow inside of her chest. Something new. Something beautiful. But, something that she couldn't speak about. Not yet.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello guys! Well, here it is… my first request… (I had never thought that I would have one. Hehe)_

 _So, as I told you in the summary this is a request from lexboss._

 _Jewel is her OC. If you want to know more about Jewel check out her profile and you will see it. There is a whole backstory there. It is really interesting._

 _Hope you guys enjoy it!_

 _See you soon in the continuation of this._

 _Sorry for grammar mistakes or typos._


	2. She Will Stay With Us

Peridot and Jewel spent some time on the beach, but when the sunset started, they decided to return to the house.

Jewel opens the door with Peridot right behind her.

Steven is watching cartoons and Garnet and Amethyst are in the temple.

"We are home!" Jewel says.

Suddenly Pearl and Lapis appear from the kitchen laughing.

"Hey you two." Pearl smiles, while Lapis hugs her from the back. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah!" Jewel smiles. "So, Peridot, this is my mom."

Pearl stands her hand. "Nice to meet you properly, Peridot. I just realize that we didn't meet in a correct way. As you could see, I am Jewel's mother."

"Nice to meet you too." Peridot shakes Pearl's hand.

"She was the leader of the rebellion here on Earth." Jewels looks at her mom and after at Peridot.

"W-what?" Peridot asks confused. "You didn't tell me that."

"I told you she was brave." Jewel laughs.

Peridot's eyes glow. "I can't believe it." The green gem looks at her hand. "You made history!" Peridot smiles.

"You can say that." Pearl laughs.

"Mom can I talk with you for a second?" Jewel asks.

"Yes, of course." Pearl says, going away with her daughter.

"And I am Lapis. Nice to meet you, Peridot." Lapis jokes.

"I know you, Lazuli." Peridot crosses her arms and looks at Jewel.

Mother and daughter stop in front of the temple's door.

"What is it, my dear?" Pearl asks.

"Well mom… you see…" Jewel looks at her hands and play with her fingers. "I really wanted to know if Peridot could live with us… you know, here in the house. It would be really nice to have her around…"

"But, where is she gonna stay, Jewel? We don't have too much space here in Steven's room and making a new doors in the temple is out of the way." Pearl says.

"Well, she could stay with me. In my room." Jewel looks at her feet.

"What?" Pearl arches an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, Lapis stay with you in your room… so, Peridot could stay in mine. I don't mind to have a roommate."

"It's different Jewel. I knew Lapis before. You don't know Peridot for too long. What if Peridot tries something?"

"I know her. She would never hurt me." The silver pearl crosses her arms.

Pearl looks at her daughter and after at Peridot, who is talking with Lapis. She sighs. "Alright… I'll give it a try."

Jewel looks at her mother and smiles. "Thank you!" She hugs Pearl. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Alright." Pearl smiles and walks with Jewel towards Peridot and Lapis.

"Good news Dot!" Jewel says. "My mom let you stay with us. Here in the house."

"Wait, what?" Peridot looks at Pearl, who is in Lapis's arms again.

"Yeah. You can stay. We can always use more knowledge." Pearl smiles.

"Thanks… I won't let you down." Peridot smiles.

"And guess what… You're gonna stay with me! In my room. Isn't it cool?" Jewel looks at Peridot, who blushes.

"In your room?" Peridot opens a truly smile.

"Yeah. Is it okay?" Jewel asks.

"Yeah, of course it is. I am glad you want me to stay with you in your room." Peridot places her hand on her neck and laughs softly.

"Come on, Dot. You don't need to thank me." Jewel holds Peridot's hand and runs with her towards her room.

Lapis and Pearl look at each other, while Peridot and Jewel go inside of Jewel's room. Pearl smile.

"What do you think?" Pearl asks.

"About what exactly?" Lapis places her head on Pearl's shoulder.

"About Peridot living here."

"You made the right choice." Lapis says and kisses Pearl's cheek.

Pearl laughs and kisses laughs.

* * *

 **Inside Jewel's Room**

Jewel's room looks almost the same as Pearl's room. The silver pearl always loved her mom's room, so when it was time for her to have her own room, she decided to keep almost all of the things from Pearl's place. The only difference is that there are less fountains in Jewel's place.

Peridot looks around and she is really impressed with what she sees.

"Wow, this is amazing." Peridot sits down.

"Yeah, it is pretty great." Jewel laughs and sits next to Peridot. "And it is yours now."

"I don't think I deserve this." Peridot looks at the water.

"You do." Jewels places her body on Peridot's arm.

The green gem looks at the pearl next to her and smiles. That feeling starts to appear again inside of Peridot's chest. Jewel starts to sing and the feeling just grow inside of the green gem.

"Your voice is beautiful." Peridot suddenly says, making Jewel blush.

"Thank you." The silver gem closes her eyes and smiles.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well, chapter two is here!_

 _There are two more chapters to go._

 _It is Holiday here. So, probably the next one comes out today._

Sorry for the typos.

See you in the next chapter!


	3. I Guess I Love You

**Inside of Jewel's Room**

"I can get used to this place." Peridot says.

"Something I love here is the sound of the fountains..."

Peridot laughs and they stay in silence until Jewel takes a deep breath and starts to talk again.

"You know, Peridot… you and Lapis brought some happiness to this temple." Jewel smiles.

"I don't think that… destruction that is what we brought." Peridot looks at the floor.

"You brought that too… but… for me and mom… you brought our happiness back…. You brought my life back." Jewel looks at the water.

"And you gave me a life… worth living…" Peridot looks at the gem, who is leaning against her arm and takes a deep breath.

"Don't say that, Dot." Jewel closes her eyes.

"But… it is the truth." Peridot places her hand on her legs.

"Dot, you are a really nice gem… You were just made in the wrong place." The silver pearl plays with her blue hair.

Peridot laughs. "It could've been worse."

"You should stop with the negative thoughts."

"Sorry." The technician says.

"You don't need to be sorry about it…"

Peridot places her hand on the floor. "The nice thing is that we have the bright side of this story…"

"What would it be for you?" Jewel asks.

"I have a new home… Actually… I have a place to call my home." The green gem smiles. "Is there a bright side for you Jewel?"

"Of course, Dot." She smiles.

"What would it be?" Peridot asks.

"I met you." The pearl answers.

All of a sudden Peridot starts to blush and to feel that thing inside of her chest gain. However, this time it was stronger and it was making Peridot want to kiss Jewel right on that moment. She was freaking out internally.

"I cant'." Peridot suddenly says.

"What?" Jewel opens her eyes. "What is the problem, Dot?"

"Jewel… I… I have this... this thing…" Peridot places her hand on her chest. "In my chest… whenever I'm around you… I had never felt this way before… I…" Peridot looks at her hand.

Jewel sits in another position and looks at Peridot. "You?"

"I… I think… I wanna be with you Jewel…" Peridot takes Jewel's hand.

"But you are already here with me." Jewel laughs and blushes.

"I mean… I wanna be with you forever, Jew." She smiles. "I… I love you, Jewel." The green gem takes a deep breath. "I had a crush on you since the first time I saw you." She laughs. "I knew you were different and…" Peridot stops when suddenly she feels Jewel's lips on her lips.

Peridot holds the silver pearl's hair in her hands, while Jewel hugs Peridot's neck with a smile.

"I love you too, Dot." Jewel says, breaking the kiss. "I had a crush on you too."

Stars appear on Peridot's eyes. "Really?" Peridot asks.

"Yes." Jewel sits again on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I was afraid to ruin our friendship… You very important to me…" she looks at the floor.

Peridot places Jewel's hair behind the pearl's ear. "You don't need to worry anymore." Peridot smiles and holds the chin of the other gem, making she smile. The kiss again and suddenly Jewel falls on Peridot.

"Sorry" The pearl says, laughing.

"Don't worry… I don't mind." Dot smiles.

Peridot holds Jewel's back, while the silver gem looks with passionate eyes at the green technician. Jewel starts to play with Peridot's hair, while Peridot kisses Jewel's neck.

"I love you." Jewel places her forehead on Peridot's forehead.

"I love you too." Peridot kisses Jewel's lips.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hey guys!_

 _(I was watching TAWOG… Nicole and Richard are so cute!)_

 _Alright, back to the story…_

 _Almost over! One more chapter to go and a Bonus!_

 _This is nice to write. It is the first time that Lapis is not with Peridot and Peridot is not with Lapis in a story that I write hehe._

 _A little change._

 _Holiday is almost over hehe_

 _Well, hope you guys like it!_

 _Sorry for the typos._

 _See you in the next!_


	4. The Mission!

**Inside The House**

"Come on. Smile. It is your first mission, my dear." Pearl laughs.

"I don't know honey… I don't think I can do this." Lapis Lazuli looking at the floor.

Pearl gets closer to Lapis and places her hand on the shoulder of the blue gem. "I know it is hard… doing this after all those years that you were trapped on that mirror… but we can do it together. I will be there for you." Pearl smiles.

Lapis looks at the gem next to her. "Thanks Pearl." She smiles.

"If you two love birds have already finish, we have a mission to go!" Amethyst says from the warp pad.

Pearl and Lapis blush.

"Give them some time Amethyst." Steven laughs and punches Amethyst's arm.

"Okay little man." Amethyst laughs.

"We are coming. I am the leader as you know" Pearl suddenly says and laughs.

"Yeah, we know that." Amethyst says.

"Alright, let's go." Garnet goes towards the warp pad.

"Wait! I am coming too." Someone says.

Everybody looks at the temple's door and notices a fusion stand in front of it.

"A fusion?" Pearl looks at Lapis.

"Who are you?" Amethyst asks.

"I am… Moldavite… Nice to meet you…" she smiles. "I am Peridot and Jewel's fusion… Isn't that cool?" Moldavite laughs.

Moldavite has four eyes in mix color of blue and light green. She is wearing visors that are a tint cyan color. She has Jewel's white skin and Peridot's blond hair.

"WHAT?" Pearl screams.

"Are you okay mom? I mean Pearl?" Moldavite asks, nervously.

"Yeah… Just happy and surprised." She laughs.

"When did that happened?" Lapis asks curious.

Moldavite blushes. "You see… Peridot and Jewel… kissed… and then I was there…" She places her hand on her neck. "Suddenly I appeared." She laughs.

"I knew it!" Pearl suddenly says.

"Knew what?" Amethyst asks.

"I knew they were in love with each other!" She smiles.

"Everybody knew it." Garnet places her hands on her hip.

"Okay… was it that obvious?" Moldavite walks towards the warp pad.

"Yeah." Amethyst laughs.

"Alright! Is everybody ready?" Pearl laughs.

"Yeah." Steven says.

"Okay, let's go." Pearl activates the warp pad.

* * *

 **On The Mask Island**

"I love this place." Moldavite says.

"It is really nice around here." Steven says.

"Not when a corrupted gem is around." Garnet walks off the warp.

"Garnet is right." Pearl goes right behind the fusion. "We need to be careful."

"Yes ma'am!" Moldavite and Steven says.

"Come on guys." Pearl walks next to Garnet.

Everybody follows Pearl towards the place where the corrupted gem is.

Lapis is walking next to Moldavite, who is right behind Pearl.

"How does it feel?" Lapis suddenly asks Moldavite. "You know, to be fused…"

"It is nice… new and scary at the same time… It is something entirely new." The fusion laughs. "Have you ever fused before?"

Lapis looks at her hands. "No…"

"I am sure that when you fuse for the first time, it will be with someone really special." Moldavite smiles.

"Yeah." Lapis looks at Pearl and smiles too.

All of a sudden, a corrupted gem comes from under Lapis's feet and sends the ocean gem to the floor.

"Lapis!" Pearl shouts, but the corrupted gem grabs her leg.

It is a corrupted quartz soldier, but when it was going to attack Pearl with the claw, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven suddenly appear and holds down the monster.

"Don't you dare!" Amethyst says, using her whip to hold down the monster.

Pearl runs towards Lapis, who is being hold by Moldavite.

"Lapis! Are you okay?" Pearl asks.

"She is going to be. I am using Jewel's healing powers to heal her gem… It was cracked because she fell with her back on the ground."

"Oh dear…" Pearl places her hand on Lapis's cheek.

"I will be fine Pearl." Lapis weakly says.

Moldavite gives Lapis to Pearl. "I will help the others. Take care of her." She summons her Neon Sword and run towards the monster.

Steven holds the monster's attention while Amethyst and Garnet are trying to make it stop moving.

"Step aside guys!" Moldavite shouts and jumps towards the monster with her sword in hand. She poofs the corrupted gem.

The gem falls next to Moldavite's feet. She knells and grabs the gem. "Our first mission." She whispers, while bubbling the gem and sending it away.

"Uhuuuul!" Steven shouts and hugs Moldavite. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks, Steven!" Moldavite smiles.

"You were hardcore!" Amethyst punches the fusion's arm.

"Great job." Garnet smiles.

"Thank you guys!"

"Congratulation Moldavite!" Pearl walks towards the group holding hands with Lapis.

"Are you okay, Lapis?" Moldavite asks.

"Yeah, your healing powers are fast. Thanks for saving me." Lapis says and Pearl hugs her.

"You are welcome!" The fusion smiles.

Moldavite unfuses and suddenly Jewel runs towards her mom.

"We did it!" She hugs Pearl.

"I saw." Pearl laughs.

"You two were amazing." Lapis smiles. "Defeating a monster in your first time as fusion might be difficult."

"We tried." Jewel laughs and looks at Peridot with passionate eyes. She stands her hand to the green gem, who takes it and gets closer to the silver pearl.

"With the power of love." Peridot whispers

"With the power of love." Jewel places her head on Peridot's shoulder.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hey guys!_

 _Sorry! I was supposed to update this yesterday, but my computer didn't want to turn on and then things got complicated. Hehe_

 _Well, next chapter will be the last._

 _See you tomorrow! With the_ _BONUS_ _chapter!_

 _Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes._

 _See you tomorrow (I hope)!_


	5. Bonus!

**Sometime in the future**

"Are you ready?" Garnet asks.

"Yeah... I guess..." Pearl answers. "I wonder how Jewel is doing..."

"She is fine. Amethyst is with her."

"Are you sure she is fine?" Pearl laughs.

"Yes, I am." Garnet smiles.

Pearl sighs. "I had never thought that I would be marrying Lapis..." Pearl smiles. "Or that Jewel would be marrying Peridot. Everything is changing."

"Yes... You're right P." Amethyst suddenly appears.

"Amethyst? Weren't you with Jewel?" Pearl asks.

"Yes, but I just wanted to know if my favorite leader was fine." She laughs.

"I'm okay." She looks at her blue sash around her waist. "I hope things go fine." She stands up. "How do I look like?"

"Similar as every day." Amethyst says.

"So that is perfect." Pearl laughs. "Let's go... Peridot is probably already there... and Lapis and Jewel are probably almost ready." She walks towards the temple's door and goes out of her room with Garnet and Amethyst right behind her.

* * *

 **Minutes Later On The Beach**

"Peridot, calm down. It's not the end of the world. It's not like she will say 'no'. " Pearl crosses her arms.

"Is there a possibility where she says that?" Peridot overreacts.

"Yes, but I don't think that this is gonna happen." Pearl places her hand on Peridot's shoulder. "I know Jewel... She wouldn't even think about a wedding if she wasn't confident about what she wants." She smiles. "She loves you."

"PEARL!" Steven shouts.

Pearl walks towards Steven.

"What happened Steven?"

"Jewel doesn't want to come out of her room."

She takes a deep breath. "You must be joking..." She walks towards the house. "Don't tell Peridot, please... or she is gonna freak out."

* * *

 **Inside Jewel's Room**

"Jewel?" Pearl goes inside of the room. "Jewel are you okay?"

"Yes..." Jewel is sit on the floor.

Pearl sits next to her daughter.

"Jewel? What's wrong?"

Suddenly Jewel hugs her mom.

"Mom... I'm scared."

Pearl caresses her daughter's hair.

"My dear, why are you scared?"

"What if... what will happen if Peridot gets tired of me?"

"Jewel... Peridot will not get tired of you."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

Pearl smiles. "When I look into her eyes I can see love... when she looks at you, her face shines of love." Pearl hugs Jewel stronger.

"Really?" Jewel looks at her mom.

Pearl laughs. "I wouldn't say this if it was not."

"How are you feeling?" Jewel asks her mother.

"Happy, excited, freaking out internally... emotionally stable." Pearl smile.

"I could call Lapis as mama." Jewel and Pearl laugh.

"If you want... Let's go." Pearl stands up and gives her hand to her daughter.

"I will go after you." Jewel smiles and takes her mother's hand. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Jew... I'm going now." She kisses Jewel forehead. "I love you, my daughter."

"I love you too, mom."

Pearl goes out of the room and suddenly finds Lapis looking at a mirror. Pearl walks towards Lapis.

"Lapis?" Pearl asks carefully.

"Pearl?!" She turns her face at Pearl. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking with Jew... Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."Lapis holds her arm. "I just... had a flashback."

"It's because of the mirror... isn't it?" Pearl gets closer to Lapis and hugs the blue gem from the back.

"Yes... I'm just wondering what would have happened if I was not trapped on the mirror in the first place." Lapis touches the mirror in front of her.

Pearl takes a deep breath. "It is in the past... we are here now... you're here now... not on the mirror."

"Yeah... at least things didn't end that bad for both of us." Lapis plays with her hair.

"Yes." Pearl smiles and places her head on Lapis's shoulder. "I should go."

"Actually, you should've gone without looking at me. Humans say that this doesn't bring luck to the marriage." Lapis laughs.

"They say another thing about luck too... It is something about 'something old and something blue'... and that this kind of thing brings luck." Pearl laughs. "And just look at you... you're old and blue." She laughs. "I think that counts."

Lapis punches Pearl, gently. "If I am old, what are you supposed to be? Ancient or something?" Lapis laughs.

"Okay, okay..." Pearl kisses Lapis's cheek. "I'm gonna go." Pearl opens the door.

"Just a kiss on the cheek?" Lapis places her hands on her waist.

"Stop looking at this mirror and I will see you again in a few minutes." Pearl laughs and goes out of the house.

When Pearl looks at the beach, she finds a lot of people. Most of them are Jewel's friends, people from Beach City.

Pearl goes towards the altar and looks at Peridot.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asks.

"No..." Peridot plays with her fingers.

"It will be over soon..." Pearl smiles.

"I just want to get out of here... I don't like this bunch of people looking at me." Peridot crosses her arms and looks at the people.

"You know… me neither." Pearl laughs.

"So, how can you be so calm?"

"Well, thinking about my love makes me calm." She smiles and Peridot gets the advice.

The green gem takes a deep breath and relaxes.

Suddenly, Steven starts to play the piano and Peridot and Pearl look directly to the gems who are coming. Their love.

They smile and, after a few seconds, they're next to each other.

Peridot smiles and Jewel gives her a soft laugh, while Pearl and Lapis just smile to each other.

The ceremony starts and everybody stays in silence.

* * *

 **Later at the Party**

Pearl is sit next to Lapis and Jewel is with her head placed on Peridot's shoulder.

Lapis places her forehead on Pearl's gem and smiles.

"I guess you own me a kiss." She says.

"Well, I guess I do." Pearl laughs and kisses her lover.

Jewel looks at Peridot. "I love you." She says.

"Me too." Peridot kisses Jewel.

When everybody was talking and drinking, all of a sudden Garnet starts to hit the glass with a spoon.

"Alright, I propose a toast." Garnet smiles and everybody looks at her. "One word." She starts. "Frees us of all the weight and pain of life." She takes a deep breath. "That word is love." She removes her glasses. "Love is the most powerful thing that exists in the whole universe. You deserve all happiness in the world. Just remember, even in the darkest times, you will have each other. May love be with you. Cheers!" Garnet smiles and sits down.

After her, Amethyst, Steven, Peridot, Jewel and Lapis proposed a toast. The last one was Pearl.

"Hey… Hi… First of all I want to thank all of you who are here with us in this important day… I can tell you how thankful I am to have someone as Lapis in my life. I am really a lucky gem. Thanks for coming into my life." She smiles and Lapis smiles back. "Cheers!" Pearl laughs.

Pearl sits next to Lapis. Steven, Garnet and Amethyst get closer to the couple.

"Ah… And one more thing, I want to announce something…" She looks at Steven. "Lapis and I… we want to adopt you Steven… If you want, of course. We know you are a full gem and doesn't need parents, but… we would really like to be your mothers." Pearl smiles and Steven runs towards her lap.

"Yes! Of course I want!" Steven hugs Pearl and starts to cry. "I always wanted to have a mother." He smiles.

Jewel stands up and runs towards Steven. "I have a brother now!" She shouts. Jewel takes him from Pearl and hugs him strongly.

He hugs her back. "I have a sister!" He cries. "Thanks guys!"

Peridot places her arms around Jewel's arms. "This is a good beginning."

"Yes, it is!" Jew looks at Peridot's eyes.

Suddenly fireworks start to explode in the sky. Everybody looks at Garnet, who is laughing.

"Let's celebrate this!" Garnet shouts and another type of music begins.

Jewel kisses Peridot, while Lapis kisses Pearl. "Thank you." Lapis smiles. "Thanks for giving me this new universe." She hugs Pearl.

"You are my new universe Lapis." Pearl says.

They look at the sky and see a shooting star crossing the sky. Pearl smiles and, for the first time in years, she feels serenity inside of her. Pearl places her head on Lapis's shoulder.

A happy future is waiting for all of them.

As Garnet said… Even in the darkest of the times, they will have each other. They will have love. They will have happiness.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well, I guess this is the end._

 _It was nice to write this story._

 _Sorry for the typos._

 _It was the first request that I wrote and it was a good experience._

 _I should have finished this weeks ago, but rain and school didn't let me finish… Well, the "Day of the Dead" gave me a break and let me finish everything._

 _I hope you enjoyed this journey!_

 _Thanks for reading._

 _May love be with you! See you in another journey!_


End file.
